


Tesoro

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tomó toda una vida llegar al cáliz y menos de un segundo en soltarlo. Estaba caliente y le quemó, y aun así volvió a intentarlo. Escrito en el Chat de las administradoras de Haikyuu DF, diciéndose este un reto disfrazado de "ejercicio literario", como mi compañera CassiDenNor suele llamarles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesoro

_**Escrito en el Chat de las administradoras de Haikyuu DF, diciendo este un reto disfrazado de "ejercicio literario", como mi compañera CassiDenNor suele llamarles. Escrito en 20 minutos usando de referencia las palabras: Cáliz, Desierto y Sombrero, basándome en descripciones físicas, supuestamente, 300 palabras como mínimo.** _

* * *

_**TESORO** _

Le tomó toda una vida llegar al cáliz y menos de un segundo en soltarlo. Estaba caliente y le quemó, y aun así volvió a intentarlo. La verdad, ante todo, deslumbrado por el oro que brillaba en su esplendor y las joyas y topacios incrustados en sus curvas, creyó que podría hacerse de él y tomarlo como tesoro.

Pero la realidad era otra. Porque, por más que se arrastrase entre la arena hasta alcanzarlo, este, calentado por el sol, sólo le quemaba los dedos. Una y otra vez. Y era un tonto, porque creyó que algún día se acostumbraría al dolor y que las ámpulas en sus dedos se convertirían en callos, ásperos y duros, a los que el calor del oro al rojo vivo no causaría más daño.

Y entonces pasó. Las ampollas en sus dedos reventaron de agua y el líquido se vertió en la estéril arena del desierto. Sus lágrimas fueron absorbidas por el granulado paraje que asemejaba un alma llena de desdén. Y, desde el otro lado de las gradas, unos ojos que lo miraban con asombro y una ilusión que volaba lejos, junto a su mentira, como un sombrero al que ha volado el viento.

Y aunque el cáliz seguía ahí, con su oro deslumbrante, con sus joyas y topacios, se le hizo una chatarra comparado con esos ojos dorados que dejaron de brillar cuando le miraban. No. Ese tesoro que anheló por tanto tiempo, expuesto en lo más profundo y cálido del desierto, se convirtió en la aberración de una mentira que quería convertir en verdad. La realidad le golpeó con la crueldad de una ola de calor y la inanición le secó la boca. Dejó de ser el héroe aventurero que iba en busca de tesoros, para convertirse en el náufrago aferrado en conseguir agua en un oasis que jamás sería verdad. Akiteru, para su mal, cayó del pedestal para enterrarse en la arena.

* * *

Fin.

Hasta la siguiente.

_**.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.** _


End file.
